


Slut Weiss

by Lockheed Smutworks (MilesM)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Weiss Schnee-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesM/pseuds/Lockheed%20Smutworks
Summary: Shameless smut featuring our favorite slut, Weiss Schnee.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Exhibitionist Wess

Weiss stared at the piece of paper in front of her in confusion. She couldn’t understand the test at all. The questions are just gibberish and when she thinks she understands one enough to answer, she’d finish writing the answer down and then find she had misunderstood what the question was asking and had to start over again.

How could this happen, she asked herself. She’d been studying almost nonstop, hadn’t she?

Even if she hadn’t been expecting this test, it shouldn’t be _this_ hard. Some of these sentences didn’t even look like sentences!

Time’s up! Pass your tests forward!

Weiss looks up at Professor Goodwitch in horror as the other students start obediently passing their tests to the front of the class. She curses under her breath and quickly fills in as many bubbles as she could at random. Better to turn in _something_ than nothing, right?

Miss Schnee!

The professor was standing over her, glaring down.

Pencils down, Miss Schnee.

A smattering of chuckles broke out through the class. Weiss looked at Professor Goodwitch pleadingly.

I didn’t know there was going to be a test today…

The professor shook her head, disappointed.

I am not responsible for you be unprepared, Miss Schnee.

She collected the test and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with one finger.

And speaking of unprepared, next class I expect you to put more time into selecting your wardrobe.

What?

Weiss looked down to see what’s wrong with her uniform, but it’s not there. She was sitting in class naked except save for a pair of lacy white panties. Weiss gasped and covered herself as the class erupted in raucous laughter. She wanted to run but couldn’t make herself. She just blushed and wrapped her arms around herself tighter and tried to make herself as small as possible as the laughter washed over her.

It was warm. Hot. Like someone was rubbing between her legs through her thin panties. Weiss squeezed her thighs together, unable to tell if she is trying to alleviate the pressure or help it build. The world started to fade away, leaving only the pleasure. Soon she realized she awoke and reached between her legs to press the buzzing cell phone against her clit.

It was 2am. Her alarm was going off.

And so was she.

* * *

When she finished she turned the phone off before setting it gently on her nightstand. The room was dark and the quiet was only broken by the soft, rhythmic breathing of her teammates.

And the buzz saw snoring out of Yang.

Weiss smiled in relief. She hadn’t even thought to check that they were asleep before pleasuring herself. It was only luck that she wasn’t caught. She slowly pulled the blankets off her and slid quietly out of bed. Time to press that luck.

She stood in the middle of the room and grasped the hem of her nightgown, slowly pulling it up. Over her panty clad bottom, up exposing her bare stomach. She paused for a moment before bearing her breasts before biting her lip and quickly pulling the nightie up and over her head in one movement before tossing it gently on the bed.

The room was still and Weiss could barely see herself, but she still blushed over how exposed she feelt. How exposed she was. She turned in place, imagining her teammates were watching her. Spying on her private moment. She ran her hands down her neck and over her breasts and stomach. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and she played with them, teasing her invisible audience, but forces herself to pull her hands away. Those were going to stay on.

For now.

She got to her knees and reached under her bed for the carefully folded stockings she had hidden there earlier and quietly puts them on. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her makeup bag. Taking one last look around the room she quietly crossed to the door and peeked out into the dormitory hall. It was lit, though dimly, and vacant. With a deep breath to steady herself, Weiss stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Everything was quiet in the hallway. The clicking of her heels seemed to echo obscenely, disturbing the natural order of the night. It made her smile.

Weiss swayed her hips as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. At any moment she knew any of these doors could open. Out would step one of her classmates. They’d see her. They’d memorize every line of her exposed body. The soft curve of her breasts, her pale pert nipples. And every day after they would see her and think of what she looked like under her clothes. They’d know. Rumors would spread. The perfect Weiss Schnee, nothing more than an exhibitionist slut. The thought made her shiver. She wanted to stop and dive her hands between her legs, thrust her fingers inside her. Make herself cum here, so close to her friends and classmates. But she had other plans.

She ignored her needful pussy and walked on. In the bathroom she stood before the mirror and carefully applied her makeup. She wanted to look her best for this. She needed to. The last touch was lipstick, bright red, all the brighter against her pale skin. Weiss quickly finished and stashed her bag in the bathroom, not wanting to waste time returning to her room. She smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror.

Now she looked like a lady.

* * *

Weiss exited the dormitory and shivered as she stepped out into the night air. It wasn’t cold, not yet, but she felt her skin goosebump. She wanted to run, but forced herself to slowly walk down the sidewalk. She stopped at a bench under a street lamp. Every window on her side of the dormitory could be seen from there.

And she could be seen from every window.

Weiss turned slowly so her back is to the bank of windows and hooked her thumbs into her panties. She bent at her waist, pulling them slowly down her legs. Anyone watching closely would be able to see her slit glistening wet. She would give them a better look.

She sat on the bench, leaning back and propping her leg up, spreading herself wide. She started rubbing herself with one hand, while the other balanced herself. Weiss spread and teased her lips before sliding a pair of fingers inside of herself. Weiss rocked her hips gently, pressing against her hand. Her heart was exploding in her chest, she was gasping for breath. She was moaning, and for the first time tonight wasn’t trying to keep her voice down.

Let them hear. Let them see. Let them know what a degenerate she is.

She felt her pussy clench tighter against her fingers and slowed her efforts. Make it last, she told herself. Draw it out. Make sure everybody gets a good show. Be a good performer.

She bit her lip, whimpering, and moved her other hand to play with her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple. Weiss needed it now. She needed to be caught now. Some teacher needed to catch her and scold her. Tell her what a debauched harlot she was being. It wouldn’t stop her now. She’d keep masturbating even as Professor Goodwitch yells at her, waking everyone in the dorms. They’d run to their windows to see the commotion and see her cumming in front of all of them.

Weiss squealed a high pitched tone that cuts out suddenly as she orgasmed. She let it wash over her and closed her eyes, her fantasy burning her mind. She smiled wickedly as she pulled her fingers from herself and brings them to her ruby lips to lick clean. It was perfect.

She just wished it was real.

Her orgasm faded, Weiss gathered herself together and heads back to the dorm. Hurrying now, her need no longer clouding her mind. She decided to leave her panties behind, a curious present to whomever finds them. Beaming, she took the stairs back to her floor. She removed her makeup and retrieved her bag and slipped, quickly and quietly back into her room. A silent contented sigh escapes her as she once again donned her nightgown and crawled back into bed. It was a perfect night. Risky, of course, but executed perfectly. No one had any

“Weiss?” whispered a familiar voice.

Weiss’ eyes went wide and she slowly turned to look at the bed across from her. Two golden orbs shined in the otherwise dark room.

“Good night,” the voice whispered.

The orbs disappeared, not waiting for a response.

Weiss didn’t fall asleep for another hour.

She was already planning the next time.


	2. Cuckcake Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Schnee spends a night cuckqueaning Pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss knocked on the door to JNPR’s room and, receiving no immediate response, impatiently knocked again, louder this time so as to let those inside know she did not appreciate wasting her time. When the door finally did open to reveal a flustered looking Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss was glaring at her watch.

“Hello,” Pyrrha sing-songed, “sorry about that, but we did not expect you early.”

Weiss humphed and pushed her way past Pyrrha and into the room. “I thought we understood I am on my schedule,” she said dismissively. “Not yours.”

“Right,” Pyrrha murmured, closing the door behind the heiress. “Sorry.”

Weiss looked around the room as she started unbuttoning her coat. Hardly clutter free, but there had clearly been some attempt at cleaning before she arrived. What there clearly wasn’t was an attempt at getting dressed, as evidenced by the half-naked blushing blonde sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” asked Weiss, pulling off her coat and handing it coolly to Pyrrha. “And put that someplace it won’t wrinkle,” she added as an afterthought.

Under her coat Weiss was wearing very little. Sheer stockings with garters, an underbust corset and elbow length satin gloves, all a pristine white, matching her smooth pale skin. She crossed the room, not looking back at her lover’s girlfriend and sat in Jaune’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. After a barely noticeable hesitation he reciprocated, his hands moving to her waist and moving to caress the bare skin he found there. She leaned in to kiss him but stopped an inch from his lips.

“You didn’t start without me, did you?” she whispered.

“No,” came the whispered reply.

“Good,” she said. “Because I don’t share.”

And she kissed him and he kissed back. His hands held her close to him. He was stronger than he looked and he was using that strength now to possess her. She felt the need in his kisses, the desire for her. He was better at this than she had once thought he would be. Maybe not enough to make up for his other deficiencies, but enough to make this time together more than satisfactory.

The sound of bedsprings pulled Weiss out of the moment and she slowly pulled out of her long kiss. Pyrrha, having hung Weiss’ coat up in the closet was now sitting on the edge of the bed opposite her boyfriend and was now watching the two with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Oh, Pyrrha,” Weiss said in a surprised voice, idly running her fingers through her boy toy’s hair. “I forgot about you. As best I could with your thudding around, anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha replied, avoiding looking the pair in the eyes.

“Honestly,” said Weiss, kissing Jaune idly on the cheek, “I don’t know how you deal with her. It’s pathetic.”

Disentangling herself from Jaune’s grasp Weiss slipped off his lap stood before Pyrrha. She silently appraised the redhead, shaking her head in disappointment, and gripped the girl’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting it and forcing Pyrrha to look her in the eyes.

“Pathetic,” Weiss repeated. “You act so strong, but you’re just fooling yourself. You just let me come in and take what you have. And the saddest thing is you like this, don’t you?”

Ashamed, Pyrrha tried to lower her head again, but Weiss jerked her chin up to force her to meet Weiss’ gaze.

“Don’t you?” she snapped.

“Yes,” mewed Pyrrha, meekly.

Weiss let go of Pyrrha and shook her head.

“And to think I used to respect you,” Weiss spat. “At least your body doesn’t disappoint. Strip.”

Pyrrha obediently stood and started taking off her clothes, somehow looking overshadowed by a girl almost a full foot shorter than her.

“You too,” Weiss added quietly to Jaune who, wearing only boxers, was undressed much quicker than his olive skinned girlfriend who was watching attentively.

“See something you want?” chided Weiss, snapping Pyrrha out of her momentary haze.

“I’m so-“ Pyrrha started.

“You’re sorry, yes,” Weiss interrupted. “I know. You’re a sorry excuse for a girl. You’re practically drooling and you’re just going to let me take it.”

Weiss reached up and grabbed Pyrrha’s ponytail, pulling her down onto her knees, down to the level of Jaune’s cock.

“But I’m going to do you a favor,” Weiss said. “Just this once, I’ll let you get him ready for me. Isn’t that nice of me? I’ll let you suck him a little. But,” she said, holding up a finger, “you have to ask me nicely.”

Pyrrha looked up from the cock in front of her to the girl gripping her ponytail and back, biting her lip.

“Please,” she begged, “please let me suck his cock for you. Please let me feel him once.”

Pyrrha felt her head gently pushed forward and opened her mouth expectantly.

“No, never mind,” Weiss said, pulling back on Pyrrha’s hair until she fell awkwardly back on her behind. “That’s just too sad.”

Weiss straddled Jaune’s lap. His hands immediately moved to her waist to hold her in position as she rocked her hips gently back and forth, rubbing her sex against his member.

“We’re going to fuck now,” Weiss said matter-of-factly, looking down from her perch to the girl sprawled on the floor. “You can wallow there, or you can have some dignity and leave, but your boyfriend is going to fuck me now and either way you’re going to have to live with that.”

When Pyrrha made no move to leave, Weiss raised herself up, positioning Jaune’s cock at the entrance to her pussy.

“No dignity then?” she asked. “Nothing new there. Watch closely then.”

Weiss slowly lowered herself onto Jaune’s cock, feeling it fill her inch by inch. Under her, Jaune’s hips rose to meet her, pushing him deep inside her. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, resting for a moment before beginning to move, enjoying the sensation of being filled. When she did start to move it was small, slow movements, rolling her hips, rising and falling in a controlled rhythmic pace.

Jaune, for his part, was moving as well, matching her steady pace, though with a tension that suggested he was struggling to restrain himself. Weiss smiled to herself. As much fun as it might be to let him go wild, she maintained her slow gyrations. It let him know she was in charge, and that was easily as pleasurable as any wild passion.

Pyrrha watched the pair silently, one hand between her legs, the other playing with a naked breast. She was biting her lower lip hard and her face was twisted in what looked like equal parts arousal and pain. Weiss watched as she rode Jaune, quiet save for the soft moans their movements drew from her throat.

“I don’t even want him,” Weiss moaned. “But he’s mine.”

Her hands caressed across her stomach and up to her breasts, squeezing them softly. Pyrrha whimpered, the hand between her legs moving faster. She was getting close, Weiss knew, and Weiss sped up her movements.

“You kept throwing yourself at him and all he’s ever wanted was me.”

Pyrrha was panting louder now and Jaune was speeding up as well. Weiss knew they were both almost there, they just needed one last push.

“But don’t worry,” she said, looking Pyrrha in the eye. “I’ll always let you baby sit.”

That did it. She felt Jaune tense beneath her and Pyrrha’s legs were shaking as the two began to orgasm with Weiss quick behind them. Weiss kept riding as she felt Jaune empty himself inside of her and she let loose with a long moan and collapsed back into Jaune’s arms.

* * *

Epilogue:

“Was that too much?”

“No, I think that was exactly enough for her.”

“Still feels weird.”

“She said it’s what she wanted.”

“Yeah, but most people want cake for their birthday.”

“We have cake too.”

“Next year she’s getting a gift card.”

“That’s fair.”


End file.
